The Dragon Knight of Avalon
by Western Twin
Summary: A single moment in your life can change the course of your life forever. This came in the form of a phone call for Issei Hyoudou. He is summoned to take up a sacred duty that the first male in every generation of his family must undertake. He will learn of power and discipline to protect his duty and the people close to his heart. Issei will become The Dragon Knight of Avalon.
1. Chapter 1 - Starting a New Life

**Chapter 1 – Starting of a New Life**

 **o~0~o**

Issei Hyoudou is just an average fifteen-year-old, really. He wasn't too tall and not too short at 5ft 7in. He had spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. If there was anything that was abnormal about him, it would have to be his perverted nature which was admittedly a lot more powerful than most others.

The only people he knew that had the same level of perverseness as he were his two friends Matsuda and Motohama.

So why was an average Japanese teenager, like Issei Hyoudou, stood at the entrance to one of the busiest train stations in England, King's Cross Station, with a couple of suitcases and a bag? He wasn't used to the hustle and bustle of Downtown London compared to the quiet and tranquil life his hometown of Kuoh, a rural town in Japan, offered him.

It started about a week ago, the day started out like any other. He slept through his tsundere style alarm clock and didn't wake up until his mom came in, shouting at him to get up.

His mother's name was Jessica Hyoudou and she was a lovely woman who Issei inherited most of his features from. She does have a part-time job but primarily spends her time at home being a mother and housewife. Her love for her son was very apparent and even though he acted lecherous, which disappointed and embarrassed her, she still loved him with all her heart.

After finally getting up he went downstairs to eat breakfast that was prepared by his mother, it was amazing cooking, Issei was very sure that no one could cook food like his mom could. His dad was sat at the dining room table, reading the morning newspaper like he did every morning.

His father's name was Mitsuru Hyoudou. A bespectacled man with a good heart and the person Issei got his hairstyle and colour from. He's the breadwinner of the family, working in an office job. He also gets embarrassed by some of Issei's lecherous tendencies but not as bad as Jessica, if Issei had to hazard a guess. He had to get his perverted tendencies from someone and from the small stash of adult media he found a while back so he has a pretty good idea who owned them.

However, that is when it all changed.

It started with a phone call and Issei's mother answered it. From the dining room, Issei and his father couldn't hear her conversation in the hallway but it lasted a while. When it finally ended both of them had almost finished their breakfast when she came back into the room, a look of confusion and regret on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked.

"That was Uncle Zachary," Jessica replied, giving her husband a look of deep concern.

The name must have meant something to him as well because Mitsuru dropped his paper, letting the pages lay stricken across the laminate flooring. Issei was just confused, he had never seen his father look so shocked and his mother so worried.

"So, Issei is the next one?" He asked.

"I'm the next, what? What's going on? And who's Uncle Zachary?" Issei rapidly asked, trying to get as much information as he could.

Jessica looked to her husband for support and he smiled, grabbed her hand under the table and giving it a reassuring squeeze along with a smile. Jessica replied with a sigh before casting a weak smile at her husband and looking back over the table\ to her son.

"Ok, Issei. You know my side of the family is from England right and that's where I'm originally from?" Jessica asked, getting a nod from Issei. "Well, I come from a family that dates back a very long time ago. The first-born male of each generation is tasked with a sacred duty when he comes of age. I didn't think it would be you but you have to go."

"Have to go?" Issei asked, his stomach feeling like a stone was dangling above it and ready to drop at any time.

"A place just outside of London, it's the sacred duty of our family."

And it dropped, crushing his stomach.

And that's how he ended up here, waiting for the man that was going to pick him up. He was lucky as he didn't have to wait long when a jet black, sleek, new series BMW pulled up right in front of him.

A man, looking to be in his 40's, wearing a three-piece black butler suit with a dark grey waistcoat, white shirt and sleeked back dark hair stepped out from the driver's seat and looked Issei in the eyes.

The stare of his dark grey eyes was easily the most unsettling thing Issei had ever experienced. It felt like he was looking directly into Issei's soul and judging it to see if he was worthy. It felt like an eternity but in reality, it lasted only a couple of seconds.

Without a word the man stepped out from behind the car walked around, with a grace Issei had never seen before and doubt he will ever see again, to stand in front of Issei.

"Might you be Young Master Issei?" The man asked with a smooth voice. He was talking English but turns out his mother had prepared him as with her being English she taught Issei how to speak the language, making him bilingual between English and Japanese. That didn't register with him at this moment in time however because the stare was still on Issei's mind and all he could do was a nod in reply. "My name is Fredrick Allister. I am the Head of Staff for the Percival family. I am here to grant you safe passage to the estate. Please step inside."

Fredrick opened the back door and gestured for Issei to enter. Not wanting to keep the man waiting he quickly complied, stepping into the car and placing the carry-on bag into the seat next to him. Fredrick closed the door softly before grabbing both suitcases and placing them in the trunk.

Now that would have been normal and Issei wouldn't have thought nothing of it except it took him all his strength to drag them off the train and onto a trolley to get them outside. Now Issei may not have been strong but he surely could lift his far share but Fredrick lifted both of them with one hand each as if they were paper weights.

He remembered what his mom told him just before he got onto the plane from England, "You are going to see and experience some amazing yet confusing things while you are there. Just go along with it until it is all explained to you."

Taking his mom's message to heart, he just decided to let it go and wait until he got to this estate for everything to be explained to him and see this Uncle Zachary for himself. He rifled through his bag until he found his PS Vita. He pulled it out and continued to play the game he started on the plane while Fredrick returned to the driving seat.

He looked into the mirror to Issei and said, "It will take us approximately an hour to reach the estate with traffic."

"Ok," Issei replied, awkwardly. He really didn't know how to respond to this man. He seemed like a nice guy and everything but there was just something about him that put Issei off. The whole 'Young Master' thing didn't help things either.

"Would like to call your parents to tell them you arrived safely?" Fredrick asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Issei replied, going back into his bag.

This time he pulled out a smartphone. Unlocking it and going to contact he run his mother. He put it to his ear and listened to the standard ring the phone emitted. It didn't take long before the ringing stopped, "Hello?" His mother's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, Mom," Issei replied.

"Oh, Issei!" Her voice raised to levels of delight and from the volume if his father was in he also knew that it was him on the phone.

Issei smiled, "I'm just phoning to let you know I made it to London safely. I'm in a car with a guy named Fredrick."

"Oh, Fredrick. Ask him how he is."

Issei put his hand to the speaker and spoke, "My mom asks how you are?"

"Inform Madam Jessica that I am fine and in good health," Fredrick replied, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

Issei took his hand from the speaker and spoke into the phone, "He's fine and in good health."

"That's good. Now Issei the next couple of years are going to be hard and challenging but just soldier through like I know you can and you'll be better for it." Jessica said with conviction, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom," Issei replied with a smile.

"And no perverted stuff! Uncle Zachary will not be pleased if you do!"

She shouted so load Issei had to move the phone a bit away from his ear as to not burst his eardrum. Once she was done he put it back and had a lecherous smile on his face as he imagined some of the porn he had stashed in his suitcase.

"I can't make any promises." He replied.

There was an exhausted sigh from the other end of the phone before his mother said, "Well I better get going it's nearly 10 o'clock at night here."

"Good night, Mom," Issei said.

"Good night, Issei," Jessica replied.

With that, he hung up the phone and put it back into the bag. He picked the PS Vita back up and was about to put the earphones in when "The Madam is right you know." Fredrick spoke up.

"Right about what?" Issei asked, pausing with the earphone near his ear.

"The perverted material. The Master will not tolerate it, I suggest you get rid of anything you have." Fredrick replied.

Issei looked at Fredrick as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "I… I don't have… have any idea what… what you're talking about… about." Issei stammered, trying but failed spectacularly to lie.

"Lying badly is a good trait. It helps you be more honest when you don't have faith in your ability to lie." Fredrick said.

"I don't!" Issei shouted, a bit more conviction in his tone.

"Very well, Young Master."

Taking that as the end of the conversation, Issei finished putting the earphone in and concentrated on his game. This was one of those trips where he was extremely happy that he doesn't suffer from motion sickness.

He spent the rest of the car journey out of London staring at the portable screen and concentrating on the events that were happening on it. But when they left the city limits Issei found the scenery of the English countryside quite beautiful, it became especially amazing when driving along the side of a considerably sized hill and he got the compassion view of the sparse, open countryside and the densely packed and busy city horizon.

It was the same for a while until Issei spotted a huge estate on the horizon, "Is that the estate?" Issei asked, pushing forward to the front seat and pointing.

Fredrick took a quick glance in that direction and nodded, "Yes, Young Master. That is the Percival estate and your home for the foreseeable future."

"What's that mean, 'the foreseeable future'?" Issei asked.

"Until come a time when you are deemed worthy to take over the position of the Sacred Duty. The estate will be your home. I will let the Master explain everything once we get there." Fredrick explained.

It was just enough to satisfy the need for information Issei had but it also gave him a hunger for more and from the tone, Fredrick used he wasn't going to explain anything more. So, he went back to the games console to try and distract himself.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the estate. Issei could do nothing but marvel at it. While he certainly wasn't an architect, he could still admire the building or should he say buildings.

To get into the estate the crossed what looked to be a dried-out moat and passed an outer wall completely made of stone. It was worn and eroded from time if Issei had to guess it was easily centuries.

Once the car passed the outer wall he was met with a loose stone drive with multiple cars that were worth more than Issei had ever seen in his lifetime. Surrounding three sides of it was a huge manor made of the same stone as the outer walls. It had a gothic vibe to it.

The car pulled up next to a very nice red and white Rolls Royce. As the car came to a complete stop, Fredrick turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. Issei, on the other hand, put his game console back into his bag and closed it up.

By the time Issei had finished, Fredrick had made his way around the entire car and opened the door for the teen. Issei was once again feeling extremely awkward, his life up until this point had not involved someone waiting on him, so now there was someone he wasn't used to it. None the less he stepped out of the car, dragging his bag along with him.

He stood and stretched the tense muscles from hours of sitting down. Looking around the place was even better than the view from the car. Now being stood out in the open and exposed to the place, Issei couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity and wonder about the place.

He looked at Fredrick, who had gotten the suitcases back out of the car and next to him without Issei even knowing. He gave the middle-aged man a quizzical look and the man just gave him a knowing smirk.

"You feel it, don't you?" An elderly voice spoke out from behind Issei.

He turned around to see a man who was easily in his 60's. He was balding but had a full beard of shining silver hair to match what little hair he had. He was wearing a dark grey suit. He was also using an oak walking stick but Issei didn't know why but he had a sneaking suspicion that there was odd about the man.

"Sorry, what?" Issei asked.

"Young Master, you should address the Master as such," Fredrick spoke up.

Issei had a mixture of shock and fear on his face, he looked at the man and bowed, "I'm sorry Uncle Zachary."

Zachary just chuckled and waved his hand, "Nonsense. We are family. However, I would like you to answer my question. You felt it, didn't you?"

"I felt something."

"A sense of familiarity and wonder, right?" Issei nodded. Zachary smiled and looked around the estate, "I felt the same way when I first set foot inside these walls and you're right there are wonders in this place that you would never have imagined."

"What sort of things?"

"All will be explained. But first I want you to be settled in, Fredrick shall show you to your room for the time you are here. Get settled in and I will have someone come collect you in two hours." Zachary explained before looking to Fredrick, "Fredrick, if you'd please."

Fredrick placed his hand on his chest and bowed, "Right away, Sir."

Standing back up straight, Fredrick picked up the suitcases and began to make his way into the manor. Issei was still rooted to the spot when he reached the door, so he turned back, "Come along, Young Master."

Issei was shocked out of his stupor and nodded. He ran to catch up to the butler. He followed him through caverns of corridors and stairs. Issei didn't really keep track of the direction they were going, he was too busy admiring all the furniture in the corridors and from what he could see in the rooms.

There were busts of people he didn't even know, paintings of people and landscapes, statues and even weaponry; which if Issei had to say was the most interesting part. It was mainly medieval weapons; things like swords, shields, lances, daggers, bows and a smattering of others.

At the times Issei wasn't admiring the house, the only thing he could tell about his location was that he was getting higher and higher. It looked to be that they were going into the tower Issei had noticed outside.

"Are we in the tower?" Issei asked, just to make sure he was right.

"Yes, Sir. Your room is located at the top of the tower." Fredrick replied. To Issei amazement, Fredrick didn't show the hint of being tired considering how far he's walked and what he's carrying.

"How much longer?"

"We're almost there. It's just up this staircase."

Fredrick gestured to the staircase just ahead of them. They were heading straight for it and ascended another two floors before they came to a wooden door. Fredrick placed the suitcases down before digging into one of his pockets to pull out a brass key. He used it to unlock the door and turned around to Issei.

"This is yours," Fredrick said, offering him the key.

"Mine?" Issei asked.

"Well yes. This is your room so you deserve your own privacy. The only time it will be breached is if you are needed."

"Er, thanks." Issei awkwardly replied, taking the key and putting it in his pocket.

"After you," Fredrick said, moving aside from the door so Issei could walk through and so he did.

Entering the room, Issei was awestruck yet again at the room. It was easily three times the size of his room at home.

There was a king sized bed pushed up against the wallpaper wall. There was a small bedside table wedged between the bed and another wall that had a huge window overlooking the grounds and the countryside. Even though Issei was used to the countryside with where he lived, having a view of it from so high up was amazing. On the other side of the window was a triple sized wardrobe with more than enough space for Issei's clothes. And finally, there was a set of draws with a 42in plasma screen TV held to the wall above them with brackets.

Issei also noticed a door on the other side of his bed but it was closed so he had no idea where it leads to.

"This is great," Issei said.

"I'm glad you think so, Sir." Fredrick replied, walking into the room, "Where would like these, Sir?"

Issei looked to him and saw he was holding the suitcases up, "Erm, could you put them on the bed?"

"Of course, sir."

Fredrick continued past Issei and placed the two suitcases down side by side on the bed. He turned around and looked to at Issei, "Is there anything else you will be needing?"

"Are there any coat hangers?"

"Yes, they are already in the wardrobe."

"Then yeah that's everything."

"Then I shall take my leave, Sir." He did the same bow he did to Zachary earlier and left the room, closing the door as he did so.

Once he was gone Issei let out a sigh, he didn't know what it was about the man but Issei felt odd around Fredrick. The man seemed to be emitting something that was uncommon to Issei. Finally getting over the feeling, Issei walked over to his new bed and unzipped the suitcase to reveal all his belongings.

He spent the next two hours putting his clothes into the wardrobe and drawers, putting some posters he brought on the walls to give the room some personality and put all the nicnacs and belongings to the places he wanted them to be. During the unpacking, he checked the closed door and found it lead to an en-suite bathroom he had all to himself. It had everything he needed; a toilet, shower, sink and bath.

When a knock rapped on his door, he was sat on the windowsill with the window open filling his nostrils with the smell of fresh air, cut grass and the slight hint of lavender from the field of the plant in the distance. He was mindlessly flicking through the channels of his TV to try and find anything to watch but also find an adult channel.

"Come in!" He shouted.

The door opened, and Fredrick walked in, "Young Master it is time. You shall follow me."

Issei nodded, hopping off the windowsill and pressing the OFF button on his remote. As he walked over to Fredrick he put the remote down on the draws.

Fredrick stepped out of the room and began to make his way down the stairs with Issei following shortly behind. They made their way through the maze of corridors, turning a corner every now and again until finally, they made it to a door.

Fredrick knocked a few times and waited with Issei also waiting just not as patiently.

"Enter!" Came Uncle Zachary's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come along, Young Master," Fredrick said, pushing the door open.

Issei looked around the room in awe, they were outside. It was a small luscious garden. There were strong oaks growing close to the outer walls with colourful flowers swarming under them. But it was what was in the centre that puzzled him. A table. In the middle of a garden was a table, not a picnic table or any type of table made for the outside, rather it was a table people would eat around or meet around. And sat at the table was Zachary.

When he looked and saw Issei he gave him a small smile, "Welcome Issei. Please sit." He said, gesturing to one of the chairs. Fredrick closed the doors and stood next to them with his hands behind his back while Issei absentmindedly went for the largest one but was stopped, "No, any but that one." Zachary said, calmly.

"Oh, sorry." Issei apologized, moving to sit at the one directly across from his Uncle.

Once he was sat down and settled Zachary asked, "Issei, did your parents tell you anything before arriving here?"

Issei shook his head, "No, all I was told is that mom's side of the family has a sacred duty and that the first-born male of every generation is chosen to take up the role."

Zachary nodded, "Yes that is correct. It skipped your mother's generation as there were no males born." He leaned forward and rested his chin onto his connecting hands, "Now on to the matter at hand. Issei you shall be here until either one of two situations occurs, either you complete your training and take over from myself or I die."

"What?! What do you mean when you die?!" Issei shouted, bolting from his chair.

"Calm down Issei," Zachary said in a stern tone that demanded that Issei do as he was told. "I am an old man, I wasn't meant to be in this role for this long and it is taking its toll. So yes, I am dying but I won't die until I know you are ready it won't let me."

"What won't?"

"Our duty, one must always take up the duty."

"What is the duty?"

"To protect Avalon."

"What?" Issei asked, looking at Zachary if he had grown a second head.

Zachary had a smile on his face, "That was my reaction as well."

"Avalon. As it King Arthur and the Round… Table." Issei veered off, looking at the table. "Oh my God. This is the roundtable." He looked to the chair he would have sat in, "And that's King Arthur's chair. Oh my God, it's all real."

Zachary smiled, "Yes, it's all real. We are descendants of the knight, Sir Percival. He was one of the knights that stayed loyal to King Arthur until the end. He was taken to Avalon to die while the Lady of the Lake and Queen Guinevere stayed with him. After his death and the battle ended the Knights laid their weapons in Avalon, alongside their King and were to be used if the world needs so."

Zachary stopped for a second just to make sure Issei was caught up but Issei was listening to every word.

"The Lady of the Lake came to the knights and tasked one of them with protecting Avalon and her while she slept. That knight was our ancestor."

"The Lady of the Lake is asleep?" Issei asked.

Zachary nodded, "Yes, she is."

"Why?"

"To end the War of the Knights, The Lady of the Lake had to use a lot of her power. So, she sleeps to recover the lost power. It was told that she would awaken when the time for her was needed."

"So, to sum it up I will be trained to protect Avalon?"

"Yes."

"Will I be allowed to ever go home?"

Zachary let out a small chuckle, "Of course, my boy. The way to Avalon will be with you at all times so you can go wherever you like. Did you think you would have to stay here?"

Issei nodded, "Well yeah. You brought me halfway across the planet to train me for this duty. I thought I had to be here for whatever you were training me for."

"While yes that is correct. Once the ritual is performed for you to be The Protector of Avalon, you may go wherever you like."

Issei let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done if I had to give up on my dream."

"Your dream, huh. What would that be, Issei?"

"To be the Harem King and spend my days fondling boobs!" Issei shouted, bolting from his seat, planting his foot on the table and looking to the sky in triumph and oozing pride.

Zachary put his finger in his ear and moved it, "I'm sorry Issei old age seems to be taking my hearing away. For a second there I thought you said you wanted to be a 'Harem King' and want to spend your days fondling breasts."

Suddenly Issei lost his vigour and pride, all that was left was sweating mess who knew he just said the wrong thing to the wrong person. Fredrick had warned him about this in the car but he and his big mouth decided to drop himself right in it.

Knowing there was no way out of it he decided to take whatever was coming to him, "Er yeah." He said meekly as he sat back down in the chair and tried to make himself as small as possible with his eyes tight shut.

He heard Zachary's seat move and him walk around the table, coming closer to him. Then it came, the whack on his head, "Ow!" Issei shouted, clutching his head.

"Foolish boy, such vulgar behaviour. That is not the way a descendant of Sir Percival should ever act!" Zachary reprimanded.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Zachary sighed, "Now Issei." Issei looked up at Zachary, "It's natural for a man and even a woman to be a bit perverted. If we weren't then the human race would never continue and we'd never be attracted to people. But you are going to be The Protector of Avalon you must set an example. So, I'd like you to keep your perverted tendencies down, you can express them all you want in private with yourself or someone you care about but while in public you will act like The Protector of Avalon."

Issei thought about it for a minute. He couldn't just give up being a pervert, what was better than peeping on a women's changing room and seeing all those naked boobs. It's even better when you can see the shower and the clear water makes the soft, supple skin shine and…

"Ow!" Issei shouted, from the second hit Zachary dealt him.

"Your face betrays you," Zachary stated.

"Sorry."

"This can't continue Issei. I wasn't asking a question, I was telling you. Now you've had two warnings if I have to tell you one more time I will be taking away the pornography you put under your mattress and block the adult channels on your television. Do you want that?" Issei shook his head, "Then while in public, you shall behave." Issei nodded, "Good."

"So, what now?"

"Now you will go to bed, it's getting late," Zachary said, looking up to the open sky.

Issei followed his gaze and saw the sky had turned from a rich blue sky to a burnt orange, making the top of the walls look like they were on fire from the light.

"How long have we been talking?" He asked.

"Long enough. Now goodnight." Zachary said as he shuffled towards the door Issei had come through. Just as he was about to leave he turned his head to Issei, "Fredrick will take you back."

"Of course, Master," Fredrick said, doing his bow.

"Very good." With that Zachary left.

Fredrick grabbed the door before it closed and motioned for Issei, "Come along, Young Master."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Issei replied, standing from his chair and walking across the grass.

They were walking through the corridors in silence with Issei still admiring them when Fredrick broke it, "I warned you, Young Master."

"Huh?" Issei asked, snapping out of the daydream he was in.

"I warned you about showing pervert tendencies in front of the Master."

Issei scratched the back of his head and awkwardly laughed, "Yeah, I guess you did."

"So why?"

"It's just when I think about boobs or the female form my mouth and body just go ahead of my brain and I just say what's on my mind. I guess I have to work on that."

"It would help, Young Master."

Issei awkwardly laughed again but in his heart, he was crying. He would have to give up his perverted tendencies in public; no more looking in changing room, no more upskirt looks and much more. As if the universe was deciding to screw with him, even more, a very voluptuous and attractive woman dressed only in a maid's outfit came around one of the corners.

Issei tried with all his might to not ogle the woman as she passed. The most he did was a glance at her chest.

"Very good, Young Master," Fredrick said with looking back. Issei could practically hear the sly smirk Fredrick had on his face.

"You are a cruel man," Issei growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fredrick replied, again Issei could hear the smirk.

"Just take me to my room." Issei sighed.

"Of course, Young Master."

They continued to Issei's room in silence.

"Have a good night, Young Master," Fredrick said, bowing.

"Good night, Fredrick," Issei replied, closing the door.

After getting ready for bed he laid on his bed thinking over what he had learnt today.

His family was the protector of the resting place of King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake and he is the next in line to become The Protector of Avalon. He fell asleep thinking about how his future is going to play out.

 **o~0~o**

 **Author's Notes – Hey guys and girls. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. It was an idea I have had for a while and I couldn't concentrate on Last Son until I at least started it. So, I will be writing this story and Last Son at the same time. Let me know what you guys and girls think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Floating Island

**Chapter 2 – The Floating Island**

 **o~0~o**

For an entire year, Issei had been living at the estate. During that time, he was on a strict timetable for his days where he would train swordsmanship and minor magic in the mornings before spending his afternoons learning Maths, English and various languages, really the basics to make sure when he went back into the world he could function like a normal person. Sunday, however, is different, he could rest and do whatever he wanted.

A few times he would go to London and spend the day looking around and relaxing. But his best times where when he would visit his Uncle. Since Issei arrived Uncle Zachary has been getting worse and worse. The feeling Issei got when they first met was right, Uncle Zachary was more than he looked.

The first day of training was taken by Uncle Zachary and when Issei saw the way he moved with a sword and cast magic like it's nothing inspired Issei. He wanted to be like that when his training was complete. If he didn't know that his Uncle was an elderly man, he would've thought he was in his late 20s or early 30s by his movements and speed but with something added.

He would continue to take Issei's lessons for about a month. But in the middle of a lesson Uncle Zachary collapsed. Issei had never been so scared in all his life when he ran over and kneeled beside him. He was shouting at the top of lungs for Fredrick.

Because of the urgency of Issei's voice, Fredrick came out very quickly. He told Issei to step back and give Zachary air. Fredrick started to check him over while other members of the staff came out.

After a bit, Fredrick told Issei to go to his room. Issei tried to protest but the look on Fredrick's face and the aura he was exuding caused any argument he had to die on his tongue. He left by stabbing the wooden sword he had been training with into the ground and leaving the training ground.

He was in the dark about the status is his uncle until late evening when Fredrick came to his room. He let Issei rapidly ask questions before explaining. He said that Zachary's health had been deteriorating since he was born which signalled him that Issei was born.

Issei asked if he will get better and Fredrick shook his head. He explained that because a generation was skipped Zachary's aged body couldn't handle the power and stress being The Protector of Avalon put on him and it was killing him.

That was when a worry was born, would he turn out like Zachary when a male is born into the next generation. He kept the worry bottled up and just focused on gaining more power to not end up frail.

Apart from that not much else happened, he didn't really have time to indulge himself in his perverted tendencies. Now don't get him wrong there has been a couple of Sundays he spent at a cafe or public place and watched some of the beautiful English women. But he did take his Uncle's words to heart, especially after the collapse.

After the collapse, Issei was taught by a few different tutors that Zachary knew. While they were good, they were nowhere nearly as good as his Uncle so sometimes when he was visiting his Uncle he would ask for tips and tricks and his Uncle was more than happy to oblige.

It all has lead to him waiting for his Uncle as he was sat at the Round Table. Fredrick had come and got him this morning and Issei expected to be taken to his English lesson but was brought here instead and told to wait while Fredrick got his Uncle.

Issei's mind was racing with all the reasons he might have been called here but he hasn't done anything wrong or lecherous around the estate, he wasn't monitored at London so Zachary didn't know about the woman watching. He also couldn't think if anything important enough that would make his Uncle, who was extremely weak now, leave his bed and come out of his room.

He didn't stop until he heard the squeak from the hinges of the old door that connects the garden to the house. He looked around and smiled, he saw his Uncle being brought in by Fredrick. Acting quickly, he jumped up from his seat and jogged over to the two and grabbed his Uncle's other arm and helped him along to the same seat he sat in the first time they were here.

When he was on the throne-like seat Zachary said, "Thank you, my boy."

"No problem," Issei replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Fredrick," Zachary said to his old friend.

"Of course, Sir." Fredrick bowed and moved to his spot next to the door they came in.

"Now please sit down and we can begin." Issei nodded and went back to sit down, "Now Issei you have been here for about a year now, correct?"

"Yeah, a year two weeks ago," Issei answered.

Zachary smiled, "Good, time sure flies."

Issei laughed, "Yeah, it does."

"It's time for you to see the thing you're guarding."

Issei sat there in shock, "You mean Avalon?"

Zachary nodded, "Yes."

"So, where is it?"

"It's here," Zachary replied, gesturing to the area.

Issei looked confused, "What? It's here? But we're in the estate."

Zachary laughed, "I'm sorry. I should say it's here and not here at the same time."

"That's doesn't help me, if anything it makes what you're saying more confusing."

Zachary sighed, "I'm sorry. I should explain. You see Avalon exists in a pocket dimension called Other Place and the entrance to it is right here."

"Oh wow." Was all Issei could say as processed the new information.

While he did know about magic and had to learn about them for his lessons he had no idea that there were other dimensions.

"Issei, focus," Zachary said, seeing that his nephew was losing focus.

"Sorry but there are different universes?"

"Oh yes," Zachary said with a chuckle.

Issei thought about it and he had to admit to himself that it wasn't so farfetched considering he found out that the supernatural actually existed; Angles, Devils, Giants, God, the works.

It was a lot to take in at first but after learning about them, just like his family history, he found it extremely illuminating and interesting. The Great War especially, he didn't know why but it brought out a small sense of anger inside of him but it didn't feel like his anger, so he kept reading about the time period to see if he could figure it out.

He eventually nodded, "Ok, so when are we going?"

"Now," Zachary replied.

He stood on his shaking legs, he leaned forward onto the table. He raised his hand and Issei watched in awe as orange flames came to life around it. Zachary placed his newly flaming hand on a crest in the centre that was two swords crossed across each other.

As soon as his hand touched the crest the flames were absorbed it. Issei watched all the last embers of the flames be absorbed by the crest and Zachary move his hand away.

At first, nothing happened and Issei was about to speak but just as the words were about to leave his lips an ear splinting crack resonated from under the table. Issei jumped back in fright and surprise, in his panic he adopted a stance that he had learned to take in danger.

He didn't ease up until he heard Zachary's chuckles, followed by, "That's exactly how I reacted the first time I saw this."

Issei didn't have time to respond as the ground around the Round Table began to open up to reveal a spiral staircase that descended into the ground. Once it was fully open Issei tentatively walked up to the newly revealed staircase and looked down.

He couldn't see the bottom with it being hidden by the beginning of the stairs, "So Avalon is down there?" He asked.

"The doorway is, yes." Zachary said, already starting to descend, "Come along, Issei."

Issei quickly followed. As they were going down the stairs there was less and less light but weirdly it never got dark enough that Issei couldn't see where the steps were or where he was going. But that wasn't the only thing Issei noticed and he looked back, "How come Fredrick isn't coming?"

"He is unable to. There is a barrier around the plane Avalon is on making possible for only direct descendants of the Knights or loved ones can visit." Zachary answered.

"So direct descendants of the other knights can come here?" Issei asked.

Zachary shook his head, "No."

"Then I'm confused."

"I shall explain when we reach the portal."

"Ok," Issei said but his brain was still going, trying to figure out the answer.

They continued down the stairs with only the sound of their shoes hitting the stone steps. The two kept going as if the staircase never ended but it finally did when they came across a doorway leading to a quite spacious room.

"Wow," Issei said, looking around.

Just when he thought he knew everything there was to know about the estate, something else popped up that astonished him. The room was made of the same stone that the staircase and its walls were made of.

There were a few wooden beams that run across the walls. At the head of the head was a few stairs that lead an elevated platform and on the wall of the platform were strange markings. And again, the room was illumined enough that you could see everything in good detail.

"How can I see in here?" Issei asked.

Zachary chuckled, "It must run in the family. From everything that you've learnt today your problem comes with the most inconsequential thing you can think of." Zachary stopped but when he saw Issei's face he continued, "It's a spell. There are runes carved into the walls that supply the light."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know."

"Now Issei. Welcome to the Gate of Avalon." Zachary said, pointing to the wall with markings on, "Now come along." He continued as he walked up the steps.

Issei followed and the two stood to face the wall.

"Can you explain what you meant earlier about the other descendants of the knights?" Issei asked after not being able to take the curiosity anymore.

Zachary chuckled, hearing the desperate tone of his voice. A year ago, all the boy could think about as breasts and other lecherous things but after delving into his family's heritage and the history of the knights he preferred to learn now.

"Well, you see the barrier I told you about, that only allows knight's family in, also works on the knights. It goes back to the final fight of King Arthur."

"You mean the one with Mordred?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Zachary nodded, "After Mordred dealt the final blow to Arthur, Queen Guinevere and the Lady of the Lake took him to Avalon to treat his wounds, but it was no use and he passed away. The Lady of Lake was saddened and disgusted by the actions some of the knights had taken so when she erected the barrier she made it so that any of the knights that betrayed another wasn't allowed access to Avalon. That also goes for family, so any descendant of Sir Lancelot, for instance, cannot get access, Avalon." Zachary explained, "Understood?"

Issei nodded.

"Now we shall enter Avalon. I need you to step back Issei."

"Ok," Issei replied, stepping back to the edge of the platform.

Zachary nodded when Issei was far enough away before stepping forward. He rolled up his left sleeve and Issei saw he had the same symbols travelling down his forearm to a point on the back of his palm. He raised his hand to the wall and place it in a circle of seals in the middle of the wall.

It took a couple of seconds before the seals on both the wall and Zachary's arm exploded with orange light. To Issei it didn't look like Zachary was in pain but also not pleasurable either, he looked like he was extremely focused on something.

"Got it." Zachary suddenly said.

A low, gut turning rumble washed across the room before Issei had time to ask what Zachary meant. The old man moved his hand away from the wall and no soon had he done it the place where his hand was cracking.

However, they were too clean to have been caused naturally.

"It's not a wall, it's a door," Issei whispered under his breath.

"Correct," Zachary replied.

"How do you do that?" Issei asked.

This wasn't the first time Zachary seemed to have superhuman hearing, it got to the point sometimes that it was like his Uncle was reading Issei's mind when he would whisper something he could barely hear himself. And every time Issei would ask how his Uncle did it, like this time, and every time he would just smirk and say…

"You'll learn one day." Zachary said, cryptically, "Now come along."

The rumbling stopped as the segments of the wall had disappeared, leaving a swirling purple portal that looked very much like there was a whirlpool pinned to the wall. Looking into the seemingly alive thing reminded Issei of something.

"Uncle Zachary, I thought you said that The Protector could access Avalon whenever they please?"

Zachary nodded, "Yes that's correct."

"Then why do we have to go all the way down here to get there?"

"Because of you. You see while The Protector can access it anytime they wish, a loved one has to gain entry from an anchored access point. Each Protector makes their own and this is mine."

"So, when I take over I'll make my own?"

"Yes, now come along. It takes a lot of my power to keep this gateway open."

Issei nodded and ran up the stairs to stand beside his Uncle. Once he was, the two took a step forward at the same time into the vortex and their bodies deformed to follow the current of the waves of magic.

Issei felt as if he was being dragged along by rapids of a river but wasn't hitting against rocks of the riverbed. By pure instinct, he grabbed a hold of his Uncle's arm to try and stabilize himself.

Managing to turn his head, he saw that while he was having trouble his Uncle wasn't having any of it. He was just looking ahead.

All of that happened in an instant but to Issei, it felt like a lifetime and it ended with Issei face smacking into hard rock.

He left out a low groan and heard a chuckle from his Uncle.

"You could have warned me!" Issei chastised as he lifted himself from the floor.

"Must have slipped my mind." Zachary replied, "Do you feel sick?"

Issei shook his head.

"Impressive I coughed up all I ate that day the first time I used the gateway," Zachary said but noticed Issei didn't hear him.

The elderly man smiled, he never forgot this day in his life. The first time he laid eyes on Avalon with his father.

The grass was a luscious green and the perfect length as if it was cut on a regular basis. There was a gentle breeze that caresses your skin and carried a soothing rustle that was made by the breeze moving through the leaves on the few trees.

Issei looked around and saw that they were on a small platform made of stone with a portal that looked exactly like the portal under the table. But Issei noticed something else and that was a line of jagged rocks protruding out from the ground.

He stepped off the platform and onto the grass before starting to walk to the point of interesting. And interesting it was when he got to line he saw there was nothing on the other side.

That ground just cut off, leaving nothing but open air and the odd cloud that would pass by. Looking down into the abyss of the sky made Issei feel both in awe and wonder at the sight but also terrified. If he were to fall off the edge there would be nothing. No ground to land on. No one to catch him. Just falling.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Zachary said, having followed Issei to the edge.

"We're in the sky, we're flying. How?" Issei asked, not even hearing the question Zachary asked.

Zachary chuckled, "Just like me." He mumbled before speaking up, "We are not actually flying or in the sky. Like I said at the table, this is Other Place. The dimension, created by the lady of the Lake. We are standing on Avalon, or to give it it's full title; The Floating Isle of Avalon. Now come along we have somewhere to be."

Zachary turned and began to walk in the direction of the gateway but walked right past it. When Issei turned away from the edge of Avalon her spotted his Uncle and was shocked. Quickly running to catch up he said, "Uncle, how are you walking so well? At the table, you could hardly walk."

"So you haven't noticed it yet then?" Zachary asked, cryptically.

"Noticed what?"

"Issei expand your senses, just like I taught you."

Issei stopped, standing perfectly still and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly as he did his senses left his body as if they were looking for something or anything to latch onto.

The ability to expand his senses wasn't Issei's strongest. It was one of the first abilities Zachary had taught him and was supposed to be one of the easiest skill to use but even after a full year Issei still had to be stood perfectly still and take a couple of seconds before he could use it. When Issei asked him why it took so long, Zachary said that something was interfering with his ability and that when the time was right he would know why. Even now Issei was still waiting for that time.

After a few seconds, it hit Issei like a freight train. His sense was almost overcome by the feeling of the nature around him. He could hear the grass singing, the tree talking and the air whispering. He could smell all the different scents the environment around him was giving off. There also was an energy that enveloped him like a blanket, it was volatile yet calming at the same time.

He felt it all within the span of a second because as soon he was able to sense the energy the overwhelming sensation caused him to lose focus and stagger back.

"Wh-What was that?" Issei stuttered, trying to steady himself.

"That was the power of The Lady of the Lake. She has the power of a god. With me being The Protector, this energy helps me. That's why I can walk. Now come along." Zachary answered, continuing his walk.

Issei had been told repeatedly that The Lady of the Lake was extremely powerful and only a few other beings could match her but that energy he felt was just insane and just from a look around he could tell Avalon was a lot bigger then what he could see. To be able to create this place and the dimension that housed it was beyond anything he had ever expected.

"Issei!" Zachary shouted, knocking Issei out of his stupor.

Shaking his head he shouted, "Coming!" And took off running in the direction of his uncle.

They continued to walk for a little while through the small wood that had blocked Issei's view until Issei could see the light bleeding through from the far side some trees in the distance.

"Wow." Issei gasped as he laid eyes on the sight that greeted him as he stepped out from the trees.

It was beautiful. There was a very sizable crystal clear lake. The light bounced off the gentle waves majestically giving the two an easy look at its hypnotic movements.

The gentle breeze that washed over Issei was amazing. It held but a portion of the power he felt earlier but instead of the power leaving him scared and overwhelmed like it did earlier, it instead comforted him and he felt like a piece of him he didn't know he was missing was finally filled in.

He breathed in the air and sighed contently.

"You feel it don't you?" Zachary asked, "The Lady's power."

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel as intense as last time," Issei replied, opening his eyes.

"That would be because of that," Zachary replied, pointing towards a small island in the middle of the lake that was connected to the coast by a small land bar.

"Is that where we're going?" Issei asked.

Zachary nodded, "Yes. Now come along or we'll be late." He said as he started walking toward the place the land bar connects to the coast.

"Late? Who are we meeting? I thought you said we are the only ones allowed access here unless they are brought here by you?" Issei asks, jogging to walk beside him.

"That's correct I did but there is another being here," Zachary replied.

Issei sighed in defeat, his Uncle was a very cryptic man and he was lucky if he got a straightforward answer from him. And from the small smirk he could see on his Uncle's face out of the corner of his eye, he was enjoying it.

Apart from seeing his Uncle, Issei kept his eyes fixed on the island as they walked down the land bar just to see if he could spot this mystery person he and his Uncle were having a meeting with.

He couldn't see anyone but there were a few things that seemed to be reflecting the light and causing glimmers that Issei could see along with what looked to be a 10ft high deep blue crystal that had erupted from the ground.

The other thing he noticed was that his Uncle was right, that the power was being exuded from something on the island as the closer Issei got the denser the energy in the air got.

Thinking about it suddenly gave Issei a niggling feeling in the back of his mind. The power was coming from the island.

Issei's eyes went wide, "The power comes from the island!" He shouted.

Zachary chuckled, "So the penny has finally dropped I see."

"Are we going to meet The Lady?" Issei asked with such a speed that Zachary just barely made out what he asked.

"Yes, we are." He replied.

"But how? She's in slumber."

"Her body, yes but her mind is partially awake. She needs to be to keep her power in check along with communicating with myself." Zachary explained.

Issei was speechless and just mulled over that information. She had such control over the power to the degree that she can keep a part of herself awake to regulate it while she is unconscious.

"She really is a god," Issei muttered.

"Yes, she is," Zachary confirmed, shocking Issei as he didn't expect Zachary to hear. But he supposed that it was to be expected with his Uncle.

The two remained in silence as they crossed the last part of the land bar and stepped foot on the island. The new-found closeness he now had, Issei could finally make out what was causing the glimmers he saw earlier. It was weapons.

In total there was seven made up of four swords along with a spear, shield and dagger. Each of them was on a different podium in the formation of a curve but there were nine podiums the two in the centre of the formation were empty.

Looking at them Issei realised what they were, "These are…"

"Yes, the weapons of the original Knights. Here we have Carnwennan, Rhongomyniad, Clarent, Arondight, Gallatin, Culhwch and Olwen." Zachary explained.

Issei could just stand a gawk at the sight of the weapons he had been reading about in books. These weapons helped the Knights wielding them become legends that resonated through history. After admiring them for a while Issei got a clear view of the crystal and somehow found it more intriguing than the weapons. Encased inside of the tower of the crystal was a woman. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life.

She had blonde hair that he was such were made of strands of gold that made her white and pale skin stand out. She had on a pale blue dress with short sleeves that was accented with white. She also had on white trousers with a pair of greaves that looked to be made of steel from what Issei could tell. She had a collection of silver jewellery that included a necklace, belt, tiara and earrings. Each of which had a sapphire embedded in them.

"Issei, I'd like you to meet The Lady of the Lake," Zachary said, introducing the woman in the crystal.

"I've told you many time Zachary. Call me by my name not by my title." A woman's voice said, seemingly coming from every direction and being carried on the wind, "Welcome Issei Hyoudou, next Protector of Avalon. My name is Vivienne, The Lady of the Lake."

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **o~0~o**

 **Author's Notes – Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not much happens in this chapter, but it is setting up the short arc to come and the rest fo the story. Not much else to say but don't forget to leave a review so I know your guy's opinion.**


End file.
